Le Disco
by Jibbly
Summary: Sasuke is the owner of a new club and looking for a band for opening night.He never thought finding a band in New York would be so difficult. He meets a blonde haired lead singer and one thing leads to another. NaruSasu Uchicacet SasuNaru


**Hellooooooo there! Yes I know I haven't updated in like a month but I have a very good reason for that! I promise! I've been taking PSAT classes and its been keeping me busy, along with some other things. But hey, I've written another chapter for 'The Internship', and started two new stories, 'Key to the stars' and this one. **

**I was thinking of naming this story 'Hot Mess' but then I'm listening to 'Le Disco' by Shiny Toy Guns and I think I like 'Le Disco' better **** Not really sure what this story what this story is going to be about, but by the time I get actually writing I'll figure it out. Lol, **

**Oh joy! I'm moving into my new house this weekend! I'm going to be reunited with my beloved cosplay wigs, and anime belongings! Lol I think I'm gonna open an account with Netflix and just watch anime every week. Sounds like a good plan right? Yes, and watch the entire Avatar series. I love it.**

**I got it! This story Sasuke is going to be a nightclub owner and Naruto is going to be a lead singer in a band! Haha! You see! Genius! Now to make it all fit together in a story….**

**Lol well on with the story! If what they say is true, you're a boy and I'm a girl, I will never fall in love with you. Honester words have never been said. Lol**

**Le Disco**

**Chapter one**

**I mAkE tHeM GoOd GuYs Go BaD**

Okay, Sasuke wasn't one to panic, really he wasn't! In fact, when his brother first told him that he would be trusted with being the owner of the second 'Red Fan' nightclub, he was shocked. But he never would of thought that finding a band for opening night could be so hard. I mean, he lived in freakin New York! He should have been able to find a band at every street corner and picked one he liked in a day! But no! All the people that had come for the act sucked. Bad.

It had already been two weeks since he started looking for a band and opening night was two days away. Like I said, Sasuke isn't one to panic in a tough situation, but damnit he was so frustrated, he was near tears.

If Itachi gave him this responsibility, then that meant that he really trusted him. And if Sasuke knew one thing about his brother, its that he rarely trusted anyone enough to handle things without him, so if he screwed this up, he wouldn't be trusted with these things again.

He brushed his slender pale fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He was going to need a drink, a strong one at that.

Sasuke grabbed his keys from the dinning room table in his two bedroom apartment, and his coat from the hanger in the hallway. Tonight he was going to get drunk. Hell he might even start a fight with all the built up tension he gathered over these last two weeks.

After getting about halfway down the hallway to the door, the door to the second room in his apartment opened to reveal a newly woken up sparrow.

"Sasu-chan, why you makin such riccus? It only five in the morning." Sai said, as he sleepily waddled his way to the living room to lie on the couch, only in his pajama bottoms that were black and had white happy faces on them.

Turning back to stare at his co-resident, Sasuke said, "Sai, it's almost going to be eight and you're barely waking up. Your sleeping habits are horrible, you should get a day job so you can get used to waking up early."

Finally making it to the couch, Sai raised his head so he could look over the back of it to playfully grin at Sasuke.

"But then if I go out in the day time, I wouldn't be a vampire now would I? You too, Sasu-chan. If you go out before the sun goes completely down, you'll be turned to dust!" Sai exclaimed happily, kicking his feet up and down to irritate Sasuke some more.

At this Sasuke folded his arms and leaned against the living room wall.

"Last I checked I wasn't a vampire and neither are you. And don't vampires _sparkle_ in the sunlight?" Sasuke said the last sentence with a smirk, remembering how mentioning _Twilight_ aggravates the other raven.

A pout formed on the half-dressed man's face.

"Blah! Yeah right! Those are fake vampires! Real vampires burn up in the sun light! Meyers is stupid! Plus, Edward is like a psycho sex offender." (1)

This made a grin come to Sasuke's face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he like stares at Bella all night when she's asleep and awake. He stalks her, and wants to eat her. If you ask me, Jacob is the hottest character, but then again that series is stupid, so therefore, Jacob is stupid."

"Hey Sasu-chan, where you heading to?"

Caught off guard by the change of topic, it took a while to come up with an answer.

"I'm going to get drunk, maybe start a fight. You wanna come with?"

This got Sai's attention. Sasuke wasn't the type of person who liked drinking, so that must mean that something must be bothering him. Plus, when Sasuke did get plastered, it was the funniest shit he's ever seen. Its almost better than that time Itachi got drunk at that frat party during college and went striking down the street. Ah, the memories…. How could he refuse?

"Of course, just let me get ready." Sai got up from the couch and started to stretch.

"'Kay, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Just when Sasuke was going to turn around, he felt hands circle round his waist and a chin placed upon the crook of his neck.

"Sasu-chan, you know that if you need help with anything I'm here right?" Sai said sensing if any discomfort was coming off of Sasuke.

Feeling Sai so close to him was far from comfortable, but he didn't try to move away. Instead, he pushed back gently, tilting his head a little so that it was leaning on the taller man's shoulder. Sai only tightened his hold around Sasuke's waist, not doing anything else.

"Sai, this isn't right. We're related and we aren't supposed to act like this around each other. I mean if Itachi ever found out, then he would be furious."

"Yeah, I know, but this is only for fun, it doesn't mean anything." He said as his thumbs reached lowers under the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

Those words stung Sasuke. _"..Only for fun, it doesn't mean anything..."_

Sasuke had always been wanted ever since he could remember, be all his female and even some of the male classmates. He had never had one real relationship that was based on more than just the other person thinking that he was the hottest thing alive. So that's why when Sai had made the proposal to be his 'lover', but that he didn't feel attracted to him, was in other words, shocking. After a while, he agreed and it was fine, but lately he had been feeling that void that only a lover who actually loves you could fill.

Sasuke gently pushed away from Sai. "Go get dressed handsy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sai said waving off him as he walked to his room.

Oh yeah, Sasuke was totally getting plastered tonight.

**ThE fAmE mOnStEr**

_**1 hour earlier…..XD**_

Naruto was currently sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, sitting around the living room with his friends chilling, watching some movies (minus shika cause he was babysitting). They had already gone through Alice in Wonderland (Where the girls loved the dress Alice wore when she was with the red queen), Step Brothers (Which all of them loved), Transformers 2 (where Kiba openly drooled over Megan Fox, while Sakura and Ino said how she could act for shit), and The house Bunny (Where Naruto asked Sakura and Ino why they never dressed like Shelly and was quickly slapped and yelled at). So far it was a good night.

He himself was getting tired of watching movies, and quietly decided to take a nap. Well, Kiba wasn't having it!

"Come on, Blondie! Wake up! Hey I know, why don't we all go out tonight?"

Naruto rolled over o the couch so that he was facing the opposite direction of his best friend's voice. Ino and Sakura's face lit up though.

"Hell yeah! We should totally go out tonight!"Saukra said while putting her hands together.

"Ooooohh! And I know just where to go too!" Ino yelled excitedly.

His friends were too loud, maybe he should buy ear muffs or something?

"Really? Where?" Kiba momentarily forgetting about Naruto to ask Ino what place she wanted them to go.

"It's this new club called 'Leaf'. It's not that far, but there's a long wait to get inside. If we go now, we might be able to get in by ten!"

"Sounds good, come on bear, we're going out!" Kiba yelled, poking Naruto's head.

"Fine, but we need to designate a driver!" Naruto said pointing his finger at everyone. "And I choose Kiba!"

"WHAT! Why me, man!" Kiba yelled back at his supposed best friend.

"Because, we're all going in MY van, so I get to decide who stays somber tonight!"

"What! What makes you think that we're taking your van! And if we do, then shouldn't you be the one to stay somber?"

"We don't all fit in your car dumbass! And Sakura's car only fits two! And I was the driver last time!"

"Well…!"

"SHUDDUP!"

Both Kiba and Naruto's yelling were put to an end with two hurtful punches to the back of the head, curtsey of Sakura.

"We're taking Naruto's van, and Kiba's driving, got it?" She said putting her hands on her hips. The universal sign that the woman was winning.

"But…!" Kiba tried to complain.

"GOT IT!"

I swear, you would think Sakura suffered from early menopause or something.

"Yes, ma'm."

"Okay now lets go!" Ino happily said having already grabbed Naruto's keys.

"Shot gun!" Naruto followed after Ino and Sakura.

Kiba was the last one, feeling a lot less enthusiastic about clubbing. Why did he even have chick friends? Oh yeah, so he could stare whenever he wanted.

"Kiba hurry up!"

"I'm coming bitch!"

"Ew! Not on my floors!" Came Naruto's voice from the passenger's seat.

"You wish! If you all saw my anaconda, you'd all worship me for the god I am! And would be begging me to cum al over your face!" Kiba yelled shutting the front door behind him.

"I don't think three inches counts as an anaconda."

"Shuddup or I'm gonna let you all be raped by hobos tonight."

**StArStRuCkK!**

**Okay, so here's the first chapter! TA-DA!**

**For those of you who were expecting more? To bad, at least my chapters are getting longer. **

**And I'd like to point out that I have no experience with night clubs and don't know how they work, so if I get things wrong. Don't trip **

**This is all made up! So chill!**

**This is going to be unlike my other stories, because in this one Naruto already knows he is gay.**

**I always start with Naruto being straight. Lol Itachi won't really be in this story a lot, because then I'll be tempted to write some uchicacest and I don't want that to happen in this story.**

**Lol I've decided to make a side chapter for 'The Internship' that has ItachiXSasukeXNaruto. Lol yes, you asked for it, and I'm delivering. **

**Well until next till!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
